Mystesa
"'''Rules?' Psh. I'm known for breaking rules... And spines."'' Overview Mystesa is a recurring character in the inventory. She is a brief minor antagonist and one of the two tritagonists in StarForce-One. She's a cyborg with enhanced reaction time, agility and power. She wields a crowbar, often stowed on her back and a fold up fan, made of metal. She's often loud, vulgar and rude. Though she has shown to be quite the charmer when she wants to be. She often has hard times trusting people, due to her past being full of betrayal. Though she has a few friends. With Alice being the only one she can truly trust. Personality Mystesa is often a vulgar, rude and aggressive woman who hates people she deems "Annoying." Though she has shown herself to have a friendly, sweeter, almost motherly side, most prevalent when she's around Alice. Mystesa tends to have depressive fits, often pushing others away from her during them. Mystesa often makes threats to people, even when unprovoked, mainly to get a reaction, or scare them away. Mystesa has shown herself to dislike children and anybody that looks or acts like a child, when she sees one, she'll often throw insults to them, and getting real aggressive if they fight back. This is most likely due to Mystesa's own childhood being terrible, and she thinks that, if she can't have a good childhood, nobody can. Appearance Mystesa has an Asian skin tone, faded purple hair that's often messy due to lack of care and many different cybernetics. Her legs below her knees and her arms are cybernetic, made mainly of metal. The top left side of her face has metal plates, with a red, cybernetic eye unlike her right eye, which is grey. One of Mystesa's defining features is her second set of arms, two long arms, made of chains and attached to her spine, with ball joints in the middle of them, and two large hands at the ends. The fingers of said hands have a cover over them, when the cover is removed, they reveal sharp claws in place of the fingers, which she uses to attack, alongside her crowbar. Mystesa wears a black shirt with chains attached the shoulder area, a matching black miniskirt with a top made of metal, mismatching stockings, her left one being a dark grey, and her right one being a striped brownish stocking that's shorter. She has a metal right on her left leg, just above her boot. Her boots are black with light grey, thin, square heels. Mystesa often carries two things with her, her crowbar, and her fan. The crowbar is Mystesa's weapon of choice, it's got a grey base with faded red tips. The fan is made of black metal plates with a dark red dot spraypainted in the middle, she often uses the fan to taunt people or cool herself off. There have been times where Mystesa cuts people with her fan. History Early life: Childhood: Mystesa's family was never rich, and Mystesa often got bullied as a kid for it by children with richer families, this caused her to become aggressive and rude, especially around people who were wealthy. Living in the slums within an unknown country, somewhere in the Imperial sector. Because of this, Mystesa was prone to people picking fights or attempting to mug her. It were these two things that caused Mystesa's downfall. She began to work on cybernetics in private, refusing to go to school. She quickly learned how to make and apply cybernetics. At 14, Mystesa made a weapon that attached to her right arm, and walked into school, hiding it in her backpack. During break time, Mystesa took out the weapon and lured a group of 6 wealthy teenagers into a forest area, and murdered them in cold blood. When she was questioned about it, Mystesa didn't hesitate, and boldly stated that she had killed them and that prison would be a more suiting place for her. She was then thrown into a maximum security prison in Myshan, with a sentence of 30 years. Myshan prison escape: At the age of 17, Mystesa had grown tired of the prison and began to plot an escape, watching each of the guard's activity, checking for cameras and routing an escape route. At 18, March 24th, 2357, 10:10PM, Mystesa executed her plan with her three other inmates. At 12:07AM, Mystesa had escaped the prison with one of her cellmates, the other two had been shot dead during the escape. And when Mystesa and the unnamed inmate were in one of the watchtowers, about to slide down a makeshift rope, Mystesa pushed the cellmate off the tower, to his death. Mystesa then escaped the prison on her own, wandering the barren land of Myshan. Cybernetics: Mystesa had found a small yet friendly settlement in Myshan, near a scrap heap. Mystesa offered to guard the settlement, so long as she could stay there. The people had agreed. Each night, Mystesa would work on her cybernetic upgrades, starting with a pair of cybernetic legs, taking a few weeks to make, followed by cybernetic arms, then a cybernetic eye, and finally, a second set of arms, made of chains. After about 6 months, Mystesa had her cybernetics ready, and made a machine to install them. Cybernetic eye: During the installation process, the machine had a malfunction and cut most of Mystesa's forehead and top left side of her face off. Mystesa soon replaced the now cut off skin with metal sheets. First encounter: While Mystesa was roaming Myshan, looking for people to rob, she saw a group of three people. Alice, Genesis and Antonia. She attempted to sneak up on them and kill them. Genesis noticed her before she could do so, and Mystesa, Genesis and Antonia got into a fight, with Alice trying to stop it. Mystesa ended up knocking Antonia unconscious after a fist fight, but was soon shot in the leg by Genesis after. Alice managed to stop Genesis before she could kill Mystesa, and Alice healed Mystesa's wound. Alice told Mystesa that she wanted to help her, which caused a spark within Mystesa, and she accepted Alice's help, much to Genesis's dismay. She now lives on the Retribution alongside Alice, Genesis, Antonia and Andres. Sharing a bedroom with Alice. Powers Mystesa possess no supernatural abilities, but she has extreme levels of physical strength and durability because of her cybernetics. Mystesa wields a crowbar as her primary weapon, which she'll use to aggressively tear parts of her victims off. With brutal efficiency. Mystesa's back pair of arms are incredibly lethal and have been shown several times to have the power to rip entire organisms in half, and even smash massive holes through thin walls, with a great enough force. The hands have fingertips, which can be taken off to reveal sharp, claw-like weapons. Mystesa wields a fan made of dark grey metal sheets, with a red painted dot in the middle. The fan itself is usually used to cool Mystesa off due to Myshan's hot weather (As a person would with a normal fan.), but the fan has been shown to be used as another weapon at Mystesa's disposal. It can cut through a person's skin, causing severe amounts of pain and bleeding. Quotes "A person can look at the world, and, at first glance, think it's a nice place. But, the longer they look at it, the more twisted it becomes. The more... Distorted it becomes when they start to figure out what's really happening under the surface. And that... That is the point where a man either accepts it and moves on... Or becomes unbound by the chains of the higher ups and rebels." - Mystesa to Alice "The lower class are just puppets, their strings pulled by the rich. Their lives just being used as toys for the corrupt. It makes me seethe with anger." - Mystesa to Antonia on the Retribution "I'd rather die with my freedom than die with a couple pennies in my wallet." - Mystesa to Genesis "Yes. Call me insane, call me irrational. But I'm just rebelling against those greedy assholes that want to use me as the lubricant to their well oiled money making machines." - Mystesa to Genesis on Myshan "I don't fear death. I befriended him long ago, when I threw away what little I had." - Mystesa to a member of the Saints of Myshan "Why do you pick a fight... With a woman who's got nothing to lose?" - Mystesa to Antonia during their first encounter on Myshan "You have zero right to talk down to me just because you suck the Government's dick for money." - Mystesa to Genesis on the RetributionCategory:OCs